


【毒埃】Morning Glory

by xiazijunOwO



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, veddie - Freeform, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazijunOwO/pseuds/xiazijunOwO
Summary: ※毒埃txdy！！！※ooc有请注意※儿童摇摇车





	【毒埃】Morning Glory

「Eddie......Eddie......」

Eddie正准备和一名面目模糊但却美丽的女性进行深入探讨性与爱时，不适宜的声音打扰了他，他晃了晃头，企图甩掉这恼人的声音，要知道，眼前的女性身材十分的火辣，更何况对方还在不断地变换姿势诱惑他。

“wow——”

Eddie发出了惊叹，他发誓他的老二已经站的笔直，而且硬到快要爆炸了。他十分迅速的脱掉了裤子，然后扑倒床上搂住了引诱他的火辣靓女，并同对方来了一次美妙的热吻，唇舌相交的那种。

“宝贝，你是我见过最美的女人。”

「什么，Eddie，你是在说我吗？」

女性吐露出来的声音不是Eddie想象中那样的诱人的呻吟，反而是低沉的，充满磁性的男性语调，Eddie停顿了动作，他觉得这声音非常的熟悉，他犹豫了一下，有些结巴的说着：“....当，当然是的，宝贝。”

「那今天你得给我买一份巧克力。」

Eddie还没从女性的话语中琢磨过来，抬眼便看见面目模糊的女性慢慢显露出真正的脸的，那是......

“Venom——？！”

Eddie在变调的尖叫中惊醒，睁眼的瞬间看见的依旧是Venom那张看上去有些可怖的脸，然后他射了，在这种惊吓与尴尬的场面下。

「Eddie，你射精了？」

“......哦，求你别再说了！”

Eddie为此有些羞恼，这是从共生以来，Eddie头一次在Venom面前射精，还是因为Venom这张脸！除却之前因为和Ann分手而失落不已，连打手枪也提不起劲以外，Eddie才发现似乎很长一段时间内，他都没有和自己的五指姑娘打过交道。

作为一名身体健全，精神面貌健康的男性，憋了这么久已经是极限，于是他在昨夜翻出了几碟放在影碟机下方抽屉里几乎快积灰了的黄片。

「Eddie，你很兴奋。」

“这是一个正常男性的本能，就像鱼离不开水。”

可有Venom在场，他连一场完整的做爱场面都没看完，Venom就像初涉性事的懵懂少年，有无数的问题，他甚至模仿着影片里的人物，用他黑色的黏液幻化成了女性的胸部和男性的阴茎，并且洋洋得意地说他还能变的更大。Eddie忍住了咒骂的冲动，花了大半的时间告诉他地球男性与女性的生理知识，然后警告Venom不许在他看黄片时像这样做出私密部位的形状。

他面无表情的关掉了影碟机，准备到厕所处理一下近来的积攒。但事与愿违，当Eddie露出阴茎时，Venom又开始大呼小叫。

「Eddie，你这儿可真小。」

「像一条丑不拉几的虫。」

「Eddie，你硬不起来？」

「阳痿。」

Venom展示着他新学的知识，Eddie终于爆发了。

“你这该死的寄生虫！！！”

「道歉！」

“明天开始没有巧克力，没有炸薯球！”

「......」

Venom沉默了，他败在了口腹之欲面前。可Eddie却并未就此摆脱掉Venom带来的阴影，他不仅梦见了Venom，还在对方眼前射精了，莫名的羞耻爬满了他的大脑，并且将他的脑子搅得一片混乱。

「Eddie，你不用在我面前害羞，你身体的每一处我都知道。」

“不许读我的想法！”

「可我总是能听到，你是我的，没有什么是我不能听的。」

Venom理所当然地说着，他想也许他能帮Eddie解决掉这个问题。

他控制住Eddie的双手，褪去了Eddie的内裤，然后分离出脑袋凑近了Eddie的阴茎，他回忆着昨天同Eddie一起看的黄片，他记得影片中的女性舔了男人的阴茎，然后男人的阴茎就膨胀变大。他看着Eddie射过一次的阴茎，软趴趴的耷拉着，小腹那一块还沾着星星点点的白色精液，Venom没由来的感到兴奋，于是他张开了布满尖利牙齿的嘴。

“NOOOOOOOOOOO——！！！！！！！！！！”

Eddie大声喊叫，他的手被Venom控制着不能动，看到Venom的举动心便高高悬了起来，他猜Venom是想给他来一个一绝永逸。

“Venom！我向你道歉，我昨天不该说你是寄生虫！炸薯球和巧克力我立马去给你买，我想你应该冷静一下！”

「真的？」

“真的真的真的真的！！”Eddie迅速回应，“Venom，你先离开我的老二，我保证他下次绝对老老实实不会乱升旗！”

Venom这才反应过来Eddie的恐惧。

「Eddie，我只是想帮你，让你舒服。」

“你离我的老二远一点我就很舒服！”

Venom不开心了，既然是长期共生的关系，他当然应该让Eddie毫无烦恼。他能读取Eddie的想法，自然知道Eddie怕的是什么，这时他的长舌便发挥了用处。

「Eddie，你只需要闭眼享受。」

Eddie还想说些什么，阴茎就被软热的长舌裹住，拒绝的话语到嘴边化成了鼻音浓厚的呻吟。

Venom喜欢Eddie这样的声音，他还想听继续到这样的声音，所以他不仅舔舐着Eddie的阴茎，更是将黑色黏液变成舌头的形状，从Eddie的喉结一路舔到了锁骨，然后是乳头，腋下，小腹乃至Eddie无人造访的后穴。

但由阴茎传来的刺激过大，Eddie并未发现任何不妥，Venom的技巧说不上好，但胜在舌头宽厚。Eddie是割过包皮的，所以在硬起来时，Venom的舌能很好的舔弄他的龟头以及涌出精液的马眼，Venom的舌尖探入尿道口，身体化出的舌头在Eddie的后穴开拓。

“Venom....！后，后面.....退出来！”Eddie开始发现后穴的不适，因为Venom进入的太多，将他的肠道填的太满。

Venom并未停止他的动作，感染到Eddie的情绪，他也兴奋了起来，他的动作幅度越发大，在Eddie后穴的部分开始模仿着性交抽插起来，Eddie的肠道太过温暖，而且层层肠肉还紧紧的包裹着他，将他往里吮吸的更深。

不知道是碰到了哪里，Eddie的肠肉开始绞紧，阴茎也比之前粗大了一些，Venom懵懵懂懂的知道了是怎么回事，他在Eddie短促的呻吟中开始了更加疯狂的进攻，在Eddie的高潮中他觉得自己好像也释放了一些什么。

春梦一场导致的晨勃使Eddie和Venom打开了新世界的大门，虽然Eddie因为这件事情断了Venom的零食来源，以及单方面的冷战，但在Venom的厚脸皮下并未持续太长的时间，并且双方都从中得到了快感，也算的上是合作共赢。


End file.
